Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stirring apparatus for stirring liquid.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 and 2 disclose apparatuses which make a stirring body rotate with swing to stir liquid. The stirring apparatus mentioned above makes the stirring body rotate with swing complicatedly to stir the liquid so that it is able to stir the liquid efficiently only with small power.